Prison Psychiatry
by Numbered Lies
Summary: PWP. Roxas begins his work as a prison psychiatrist and builds a rapport with the most dangerous criminals. Yaoi. Warnings: dub-con, multiple partners, kinks.
1. Chapter 1

No one ever understood why Roxas Hikari, leading psychiatrist in Twilight Town, would ever become the psychiatrist in the infamous prison known as The World That Never Was. Roxas was a genius in the psychiatric field and the youngest leading psychiatrist in the country. Formerly a FBI consultant who aided in the capture of several renowned criminals, he retired from being a consultant at 27 to pursue a PH.D in criminology.

The blond announced that in order to understand the criminals more, he had to share a rapport with these criminals. Young and willing, the psychiatrists had nothing to dispute about his decision to assist them. Shortly after being introduced to the prison staff and guards, he entered his office.

The office was bland, the walls were gray, the floor was made of cold concrete, and a rickety wooden desk collecting dust in the corner. With a grimace, he set his briefcase down at the side. It was a rather large office, originally belonged to the warden but the warden had chosen a newer building for his office. Drab curtains covered the splintering barred windows. A tall lamp lay on its side, the light bulb shattered long before. With a sigh, Roxas listed all the changes that needed to be done to the office before leaving the barren office.

It took three weeks before the room was finished. The walls were painted a soothing sea blue and navy blue plush carpet was installed. A beige filing cabinet was stored in the corner. The broken lamp was removed and lights were installed into the ceiling. The old wooden desk was taken out and replaced with a sturdy mahogany desk. A royal blue lounge chair and a matching sofa placed in the center of the room, closer to the door. The windows were taken out, replaced with wider rectangular windows for better access of light.

The warden handed Roxas a shotgun with the warning that the prisoners might attack the small man. The blond promptly hid it under his desk without any intentions of using it.

By this time, he had begun a relationship with each of his clients.

Monday mornings belonged to prisoner 1, Xemnas, afternoons were to prisoner 2, Xigbar, and evenings to Xaldin, prisoner 3.

Tuesdays were dedicated to the clever Vexen, the brooding Lexaeus, and the silent Zexion.

Wednesdays were for the beast-like Saix and calm Demyx.

Thursdays belonged to the manipulative Luxord, and the flamboyant Marluxia.

Fridays were strictly for the pyromaniac Axel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday: April 13, 2010. 9:43 AM**

The first was the infamous Xemnas; with his long silver hair and tan skin, he ordered the murder of several dozens of families in order to obtain their possessions. He was sentenced with five life sentences in the maximum-security prison.

It took three appointments until Xemnas forced the young man over the arm of the chair; pulled his pants and underwear to his ankles and took the young man dry. Roxas cried out in pain only to be muffled by the armrest.

_I'd like to get my men in here. Watch them take you over and over again. You'd like that wouldn't you, a nice thick cock in your mouth; thrusting so deep you couldn't even gag on him. Two men would shove themselves into your sweet little ass; thrusting into you at the same time while everyone else watched. There would be hundreds of men just waiting for their turn. _

The crime lord panted and grunted with each thrust as the psychiatrist moaned and clenched down on the criminal.

_I would record it and send it to your friends, family, co-workers and they'd all get off on you being raped over and over again._

Roxas gasped each time he rubbed against the chair, his breath hitching higher and higher before he came on the textured surface of his lounge chair. He dropped lower and groaned when Xemnas dragged him back up.

_Maybe I could shove something into that twitching little pink hole. My men would love a body like you. Do their bidding as them please._

Roxas whined deep in his throat when the crime lord did not stop thrusting.

_After all the men were done with you, you wouldn't walk for days. I'd have your legs spread all the time, for anyone to use. I'd sell you to potential clients let them play with you._

The blond moaned again, his breath quick and raspy as his rapidly returning erection was rubbing against the rough material again. Xemnas smirked fisting the blonde hair roughly to drag his body back after each thrust.

_But of course, it wouldn't happen until the distant distant future._

_

* * *

_**Monday: April 13, 2010. 1:15 PM  
**

Then Xigbar, the infamous sniper that shot and murdered seventeen policemen, six agents, and over twenty civilians, who was quirky and smart mouthed.

It took him over a course of seven weeks before he had Roxas tied to his desk with ties kept in the closet. Xigbar eased the cold metal of the shotgun in Roxas before roughly shoving it into the blond. The sniper murmured soft words against the shell of his ear, forcing the discovered shotgun deep into the young man and threatening to pull the trigger. When he felt Roxas tense at the words, he smirked and unlocked the safety as he pulled out slowly. The click of the safety made Roxas moan louder as he tried to thrust himself back into the cold unforgiving metal.

_Dirty little slut_.

Xigbar murmured.

_I should pull this trigger but you'd come to that wouldn't you. You're a little slut._

The gun was slammed in deep before he let go. Xigbar pulled at Roxas' entrance with his fingers, placed the tip of his member next to the gun, and forcefully pushed in.

Roxas whimpered and shook his head; _it's too tight you're ripping me_.

Xigbar laughed and pushed in faster. Roxas was thrown forward with each thrust then pulled back. _What an angel you are… _Xigbar released himself deep inside Roxas and pulled out, streams landing on Roxas' stomach. The sniper watched as Roxas moved his hips side to side to get some stimulation from the gun.

_Have fun little angel._

Roxas stared horrified at the sniper. The psychiatrist shuddered at the idea of being tied up on his desk, semen on his stomach and leaking out of his stuffed entrance and left for the guards to see.

_Just playing._

_

* * *

_**Monday: April 13, 2010. 4:07  
**

Xaldin was the only patient that stayed the entire session, the full three hours. He was convicted for murdering his wife. Xaldin had called the police admitting to the murder before he stabbed his wife one hundred and eighty three times. His reason was because she kept nagging him.

It took the first thirty minutes until he decided to knock the psychiatrist down and pulled his clothes off. In one session, Roxas had come over seven times while Xaldin came five times. Each time they were in a different position.

The first time, he took Roxas on the floor. The blonde's back rubbed against the carpet until it was red and raw.

The second time was against the sea blue walls; each thrust threw Roxas against the wall. Roxas wrapped his legs around the murderer's waist, hips moving to meet each thrust.

The third time was on the desk, previous cleared of items by Xigbar, his desk moved inches closer to the wall with each push. The desk was close to tilting as the thrusts became more frenzied.

The fourth was in the chair with Roxas straddling his lap and being picked up and dropped heavily. Roxas tried to help but Xaldin just continued at his own breathtaking pace.

The last time, Roxas was pushed against the open windows for anyone to see. His dripping member bouncing as Xaldin thrust into his roughly. He moaned, as his legs were spread further and further apart as the man continued his actions. He noticed several inmates watching and he tried to shove away from the window but Xaldin pushed him right back onto it. His flush cheek rested against the window while Xaldin grunted and plunged into him again and again.


	3. Chapter 3

The once famous scientist Vexen was in the process of creating a new poison for the lethal injection and was revealed to have testing it on numerous civilians. Over a hundred test subjects were killed as he took down the time rate it took for the poison to spread.

During his session, he sat back and watched Roxas ask questions in that soft angelic voice. They shared information on neuroscience and the new discoveries the medical world created while Vexen was trapped in the barred metal box. His trust for the psychiatrist took ten weeks.

Ten weeks for the former scientist to tie Roxas's wrists to his ankles and spread his legs with the previously used shotgun. Using his tongue, he lightly rimmed the outside of Roxas' puckered entrance. His tongue dipped in just barely but enough for Roxas to moan and throw his head back. Begging, Roxas resorted to begging, begging to be filled or touched. He whined and wiggled his ass towards the scientist.

_Please_.

Vexen sighed.

_How impatient_.

Then he shoved two dry fingers into the red entrance. By the addition of his fourth finger, his hand came back wet and stained with blood. He frowned and wiped it against Roxas' chest before resuming his activities.

_Four fingers, without lubrication, resulted in anal tearing and bleeding._

He observed how Roxas' entrance greedily swallowed his fingers until his knuckles were pressed inside. He pulled out and using his entire hand, he pushed into the small boy. Roxas screamed as he was stretched beyond his normal standards. His hand met resistance as the widest part of his hand was being pushed in.

_Subject is able to receive extensive stretching through the anal cavity with a hand. Hand is 19 centimeters wide from tip of thumb to pinky finger_

Slowly losing his patience, he shoved the rest of his hand in until it touched his wrist. He took note of how red the anus looked with each shove of his arm.

Lexaneus was a brutal murderer who had murdered several men by beheading them and sending the heads back to their wives. He tortured men for several days before beheading them with a tomahawk. Tall, muscular, brooding Lexaneus more than tripled Roxas' size. Taking notes on how passive and relaxed Lexaneus was, Roxas asked some common questions.

_Why did you murder them?_

Roxas diagnosed the man with DissociativeIdentity Disorder over the course of eighteen weeks.

The man was stoic and unyielding to his murders questions. _How did you choose your victims? _

When it came to his childhood however, the man was vicious and short tempered. _Did you get along with your parents?_

Then he asked questions about relationships. _When did you first have sexual intercourse?_

At this question asked eighteen weeks after he was assigned the brooding giant, Lexaneus grabbed the frail boy and examined him closely. Lexaneus kissed the blond, bruising his lips before helping the smaller man out of his clothes.

The giant watched as Roxas coated his own fingers with saliva before reaching back and stretching himself. The blond gasped and shuddered as he fingered his prostate. Sweat drenched the previously angelic looking boy as he shoved another finger inside himself.

When he deemed himself ready, he crawled over the large man. Roxas ran his tongue along the underside of Lexaneus' member. He coated the larger man's member with saliva before climbing onto the chair and lowering himself onto Lexaneus. The brooding man allowed the psychiatrist to take control of the pace. Roxas lifted himself up and slammed himself down over and over again.

_W-were your parents kind?_

Lexaneus placed his hands at the younger man's hips and violently slammed into his small body, lifting his hips to get in deeper. The murderer took to his own pace; violently pulling the blond off and slamming him down.

_H-hurts_.

Roxas cried out each time his prostate was struck.

Zexion was the greatest mentalist in Twilight Town. He was able to easily hypnotize and control any of the guards. After hypnotizing several bank workers and stealing millions of dollars, he was forced to kill a security officer. Out of guilt, he turned himself in and agreed to serve a fifteen-year sentence in the maximum-security prison. Once in physical contact with the three guards that escorted him to Roxas' office, he hypnotized them to obey him but had done nothing else.

_Hello_, _my name is Zexion._

The mentalist was polite, even bowing a little when introducing himself. They had a friendly chat with each other for several weeks. At the seventh week, Zexion became bored of idle chitchat and ordered the three hypnotized guards to enter the room.

_Entertain me. Go; use him for your pleasures. Don't be afraid, it'll be pleasurable. You'll enjoy it just as much as him._

Three guards walked towards the confused psychiatrist. The tallest was a brunette named Leon, who had been working as a guard for several years. The other brunette was Terra, the youngest of the three guards. Cloud was the last, the blond who looked similar to Roxas.

The two brunettes proceeded to pull of the dress shirt, buttons flying askew. Hands roamed around his body, reaching into his slacks. Roxas moaned and pulled at the hands. They threw him on the table so both his head and lower body hanged off the sides.

_Handcuffs_.

The guards handcuffed his wrists behind his back. The youngest guard walked around towards Roxas' head. Terra took the initiative, lifted Roxas' head, and forced his member down the psychiatrist's throat. Leon tugged the slacks and stained boxers down to his ankles before working a dry finger into Roxas. The blond squirmed uselessly as one guard moved his head further down his shaft while another inserted a second finger.

_Do enjoy this doctor. It's quite an experience._

Throughout the entire session the three guards fucked the small blond. Leon and Terra penetrated him from the back while Cloud held Roxas' face as he steadily thrusted into his mouth. Zexion contently watched stroking himself slowly, calling for the guards to bring the psychiatrist over to spill himself over Roxas' face.

* * *

Hey whoever reads this. This is Numbered Lies and I wanna thank you guys for taking the time to read this. The only ones left are Axel, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, and Marluxia if I'm not missing anyone. Feel free to give me any ideas for the rest for any kinks. Sorry if my PWP writing sucks haha this is the first time i've ever written a lemon before so thanks again =]. Review if you want to thanks~.


End file.
